iJobuscus
by Jazomaniac
Summary: Toby and Justine are video bloggers on the popular website YouTube. They know each other in real life and hang out a lot.     They've recently acquired feelings for each other, but they aren't sure how to tell each other.
1. The Fame

"Outro of darkness, then redness, then whiteness, then Justineness, then Personness." Toby sung deeply to the camera,putting his finger over the shutter, then to Justine, she waved and he turned it to a group of people who turned to look at him. He laughed and panned the camera back to himself. "Then BOOOP!" He tapped the icon on his phone to stop the camera and started to upload it to YouTube.

He smiled down at Justine's cute figure. She grinned up at him and blushed softly.

"Hi." She said cutely.  
"Hi." He said back quietly.  
"How about we go to the movies?" Justin suggested.

Toby admired her so much, and he thought she was just so adorable. She was always crazy goofy, but whenever she was with him, she got all quiet and nervous.

"Sounds great, what do you want to go see?"

"How about Gnomio and Juliet?"

"Yes! I want to see that so bad!" He chuckled and grinned. She smiled beautifully up at him. He couldn't help but melt, he liked her so much, if only she knew.

They walked to the movie theater and got two tickets for Gnomio and Juliet. He walked around with her to the concession stand. He looked down at her and smiled as she looked up at him. They had a moment then they heard Shane and Brittany. He shoved his hands in his pockets as Jusitne waved at them.

"Hey guys!" Justine said excitedly, but Toby could tell it was fake, but somehow it seemed like an act, he wondered why.

"Hey!" Brittany and Shane said in unison. They all laughed and exchanged hugs.

"So what are you guys going to see?" Toby asked, hoping it wasn't Gnomio and Juliet, he just wanted to be alone with her, maybe he could make is move.

"Just Go With It." Shane said with a smile.

"What about you guys?" Brittany asked.

"Gnomio and Juliet." Toby replied with a smile.

"Aww cool, well we'll see you guys later!" Justin said as the people in front of them took their stuff and walked away, making it their turn. They waved as Shane and Brittany left and stepped up to the counter.

"We'll take the-" Toby was about to say their order, but the excited teenage girl behind the counter inturrupted him.

"Are you iJustine?" She asked Justine. Justine smiled softly and nodded.

"Yes I am, are you a fan?" The girl behind the counter nodded vigorously.

"Very much so! I love you so much you're such a good inspiration!" She turned to Toby. "And that means you're Tobuscus, whom everyone assumes you're dating, but you guys say you're just friends. But it's clear that you like her." She giggled and grinned. Toby blushed and shook his head softly.

"Yeah, we're just friends. Nothing more."

The girl grinned and her manager came up she looked back at him momentarily then back at them. "Uhm, can I get a picture real quick?"

"Of course!" Justine smiled and the girl handed Justine her cell phone. Justine took a picture of the three of them and went back to her job.

"Okay, what can I get you?"

"We'll have the premier combo." Toby looked down at Justine. "Do you want anything else?" She nodded.

"And some Resses Pieces, please." Justine told the girl. The girl typed in their order.

"What would you like to drink?"

"Pepsi." They said in unison.

The girl nodded and got their order together then asked for the money. Toby handed her his card and paid for it. He took his card back and walked away with the popcorn and his soda as she grabbed her candy and soda. They walked over to the flavor powder station.

"What flavor are we getting today, Justine?" He smiled, he loved saying her name, as she loved when he said her name.

"How about ranch and cheddar?" He nodded and put the flavoring on the popcorn. He got the tickets out of his pocket and handed them to her and then grabbed the popcorn. They walked into the theater and sat down towards the side. They put their sodas in the cup holders and put on their 3D glasses. Justine leaned in and Toby held up their tickets and grinned as she snapped the picture. He grinned and she tweeted it.

The lights dimmed and they turned their phones on silent and into their pockets. The previews started and he smiled and they started eating the popcorn. They watched to movie and they stayed around for the credits. They were watching them and he looked over at Justine.

"J-Justine?" Justine looked up at him.

"Yeah?" She wondered why he had stuttered, did he like her too? He always seemed a little different around her.

"Uh, I li-" He was interrupted by squealing girls.

They turned around and saw a group of girls and a few guys coming their way. He sighed and smiled softly, right now Justine and Toby hated being YouTube stars.


	2. The Scare?

Toby sat in his living room with his headset hooked up to his PS3 controller. He was playing Black Ops live with some of his friends, including Justine. Everyone knew something was going on with them, because they weren't acting like themselves. They had asked once, concerned, but when Justine and Toby said nothing, they just let it go even though they knew they were lying.

Toby could only sit through one more round. He sighed softly when it the round was finished he told everyone he had to go and he logged off. Justine was worried by then, but didn't show it. She played one more round and got off too. She turned all of her lights off and walked into her room. She undressed and put on a camisole, a tank top, a pair of boy shorts and a hoodie. She plopped down on her bed and sighed.

Toby had just turned all the lights off as he went to bed. He plopped down and held his phone, staring at Justine's contact page. He debated on calling her, but then his phone started ringing. Justine's picture popped up and he smiled. He bit his lip. When he knew that if he didn't answer soon, it would just go to voice mail.

"Hello?" He asked softly.

"Hey, Toby. It's uh, Jusitne. But you knew that." She bit her lip and hid her face in her pillows, embarrassed.

"Yeah, when you're face shows up on my phone, I figure as much." He chuckled softly. She smiled and lifted her head up. She put her phone on speaker and set it next to her.

"What are you up to?"

"Absolutely nothing, just laying in my bed, talking to you." He smiled.

"Same here, actually." Justine gave a little laugh and smiled. She bit her lip then blurted out; "So what's up with you?" Toby blushed and sighed immediately.

"Well, I was just hoping I could tell you how I feel." Toby stopped after he heard something in Justine's house. "Jusitne, what was that?"

"I don't know," She replied, and smiled softly at his concern.

She got up and walked out of her room as Toby listened with anticipation. He was honestly worried. Justine rounded the corner and two people in full black popped up. She screamed and her phone went flying across the room. It hit something and cracked so bad it broke. The line was disconnected and Toby got up. He tried to call her back and it went straight to voice mail.

He grabbed his keys and ran down to his car. He got in and started it as fast as he could. He sped over to her apartment and ran up to her door. He walked in.

"Jusitne?" He called out. He heard laughing. Justine, and what sounded like Breanne and Jenna. He furrowed his brows and walked in furhter. HE found them on the floor laughing. He smiled and Jenna looked up at him. She screamed then realized it was just Toby.

"Toby, what are you doing here?" Jenna asked, still laughing a little. They all got up as Toby looked between them.

"I uh, was on the phone with Justine and... She screamed, and, yeah." He trailed off whenever they all stared at him and smiled. He furrowed his brows and looked between them. "What?"

Justine smiled, he was concerned. So concerned her drove to her apartment to save her. Jenna and BReanne looked over at her, then back at Toby.

"Oh, nothing." Breanne said. Toby shook his head and shrugged. He looked at Justine, who seemingly couldn't stop smiling. He smiled, what could he say, it was contagious.

"Well, I'll just go then. If you want me too." Toby shrugged softly and shoved my hands in my pockets. Justine bit her lip. Toby couldn't help but notice how she was even cute in her pajamas.

"Well, it's late, and you look tired, and my sisters just got here, so.." Justine trailed off. She didn't want him to leave, ever.

"Leave, Toby!" Jenna said, then laughed a little. "We'll see you tomorrow at Shane's anyways."

"Oh, you're going?" Toby asked them. They nodded. He sighed softly. "Well I'll see you tomorrow then."

He couldn't get his eyes off Justine. He smiled and waved then walked out. He sighed as he walked down to his car. He got it and hit his head against the steering wheel.

Her stupid sisters just had to surprise her this week.


	3. The Party

Justine sat on her bed with her sisters They had just came in and woke her up. She rubbed her eyes groggily and yawned while she stretched. She plopped back down on her bed. Jenna and Breanne laid next to her.

"So, Jus, what's going on between you and Toby?" Jenna asked, leaning up on her elbow. She looked at Justine with raised brows.

Justine looked at Jenna then at Breanne. She sighed softly, she knew what they were trying to do, when ever she was tired she pretty much fessed up to everything.

"Nothing," Justine said softly, she brought her hands up and looked at them as she fiddled with her fingers. She sighed softly, like she was sad. Which she was, she really liked Toby.

"Well, how do you feel about him?" Breanne piped in, she was still tired, but all this girl talk still excited her.

"I like him a lot, like a lot a lot," Justine blurted out. "But all he seems to do is send mixed messages." She sighed heavily and blushed a little. Jenna and Breanne 'awed' at her then she covered her face. "Shut up guys!"

"Well, maybe you should tell him how you feel, Jus." Jenna suggested. Justine just shrugged and got up.

"What if he doesn't feel the same way?" Justine asked, usually she doesn't worry about these things, because she usually doesn't like someone so much.

"Jus, he came to your house last night when he thought something was wrong, he rushed over here and walked straight into your apartment. He's either a legit creeper, or he's in lvoe with you." Breanne pointed out.

Justine knew Bre was right, and she smiled as she walked over to her closet. She picked up a pair of her black jeggings, a loose tank top, a black fitted tank top, a bra and underwear. She shrugged softly and turned back around.

"We'll just have to see." Justine said softly. She smiled and walked to the bathroom and started the shower.

Toby sighed softly as he walked out of the shower. He pulled on his boxers and grabbed a pair of jeans and a simple t-shirt. He got dressed and walked into his kitchen and grabbed his phone off the charger. He checked his messages. He sighed softly and slid on his heelys.

Toby walked down the stairs in his apartment building and out the door. He rolled down the street randomly. Thinking. Justine had been on his mind all night last night, he dreamed of her.

Toby sighed softly and pulled out his phone. Toby vlogged for a while, about nothing and not even really getting into it. His dream had ben driving him crazy, and he even slipped up and mentioned it a few times, thankfully he hadn't mentioned it was about Justine, just that it was about a girl he liked.

Toby made his way around the block a few times then walked back into his apartment. He sighed and uploaded the video onto youtube then went an annotated it.

Toby went and took another shower, of course he didn't realize it was his second shower. He got out and shook his head. He got dressed and went and sat on his couch.

Justine sat on the stool in her kitchen as her sisters did her hair and make-up.

"Guys, this is ridiculous." Justine said for the four-hundredth time.  
"Jus, shut up! This is fun, even if you think this is ridiculous." Jenna said, Justine knew that Jenna loved doing this. Justine sighed softly.  
"What time is it?" Justine asked, they were supposed to be at Brittani's at four.  
"Three fifteen" Breanne said as she wrapped some of Justine's hair around the curling iron.  
"Are you almost done?"  
"Yes, Jus, chill." Jenna snapped, she was fed up with Justine constantly whining about this.

Breanne and Jenna finished her hair and make up and they all got dressed. Justine studied herself in the mirror and smiled softly, she actually liked what they did, like always.

"Alright guys! Let's go." Justine smiled and grabbed her purse as they walked out the door. Justine smiled to herself, she was nervous. What would Toby think? Would he think there was too much? Would he be totally turned off? She bit her lip then expolded in randomness. Jenna and Breanne knew this is what she did when she was nervous. They just shook their heads and laughed.

Toby pulled up to Brittani's place and ran a hand through his hair. He got out and walked up to her apartment slowly. He kept looking around for Justine, but she was no where to be found. He knocked on Brittani's door and waited. She answered and welcomed him in. He walked in and greeted everyone. The guys pulled him over to the video games and gave him a controller. He sat down and drowned out his thought in the game.

Justine walked up to Brittani's apartment and smiled. She had seen his car out in the parking lot. Brittani opened the door and hugged them all. They all walked in and somehow they all started vlogging, except for Breanne.

During their vlogs they tried to convince Bre to start vlogging but she just shook her head and resisted. They all laghed though.

Toby got up to take a break and saw Justine and all the other girls laughing. He smiled, hers was always the loudest to him. Her amazing, beautiful laugh.

Justine looked up and smiled at him. She waved and he waved back. She got up and walked over to him. She stood right next to his tall self and smiled up at him.

"Hi." Justine said softly. Toby couldn't help but grin.

"Hey there short stuff." He smirked softly. She pouted but smiled.

"What have been doing?" Justine asked softly. Toby couldn't hear her that well.

"You wanna go get some air?" He asked. She nodded and started walking to the door.

Toby followed behind her and walked out the door with her. "So, what did you ask earlier?"

"Oh, uh, what were you doing in there?" Justine smiled up at him.

"Oh, me and the guys were playing Call of Duty." Toby smiled,

"What? Why didn't anyone tell me?" Justine asked, going into her geeky mode. Toby just smiled, she was just so cute.

"I guess they just didn't realize you were there. If I woulda known I would have pulled you right in there." Toby smiled as they walked out the door.

"I know, otherwise I would have killed you." Justine smirked and hit him playfully. "So, my phone broke." Justine pouted a little and wiped away a fake tear.

"Awe, that's sad, is that when you threw it across the room?" Toby smirked softly, but it grew into a smile quickly.

"Yes, my sisters scared the crap outta me!" Justine laughed, thinking back. "Then you came in, that was funny too." She grinned up at him as they walked down the street.

"Okay, what if that had been a robber, Justine? I would have been there for a reason."

"Oh yeah, and what would that reason be, Toby?" She smiled softly and looked ahead of her.

"To protect you, of course." Toby said cheerfully. He loved the sound of it. He wished it could be his full time job.

"Awe, how sweet, let me go puke now." Justine said sarcastically, even though she loved the sound of that.

"So, uhm, about all of yesterday.." Toby bit his lip, how was he going to tell her.

"Oh yeah, pretty crazy day, huh?" She said softly. She didn't really want to talk about it right now, it didn't seem like the right timing for her to express her feelings.

"Yeah, very crazy." Toby chuckled softly, without humor, nodding slowly. He ran a hand through his hair. "So you looked ver girly tonight."

Justine nodded, realizing how he changed the subject. She nodded and smiled. "Yeah, my sisters insisted on doing my hair an make up, they thought it would impress..." Justine trailed off, not wanting to say anymore, she bit down on her lip.

"Impress who?" Toby raised a brow, hoping it was him, scared it was someone else.

"No one, never mind." Justine said quietly.

They walked around in silence for awhile, awkward silence. Justine wanted to tell him, she wanted to tell him that she had strong feelings for him, as Toby wanted to tell her. But they just weren't feeling it tonight.

"It's probably about time we get back." Toby noted awkwardly.

Justine nodded in agreement and turned around. Toby turned around with her and their hands brushed softly. They both bit their lip and blushed. Justine looked up at him and noticed he was blushing too. She ignored it and sighed.

"What's wrong?" Toby asked quietly.

"Nothing." Justine shook her head and bit her lip. She brushed her hand against his and looked up at him.

Toby looked down at her, he could tell it was intentional. He bit his lip and wrapped his hand around hers. He smiled softly and looked back ahead of them.

To Toby and Justine both, it felt perfect, like two puzzle pieces fitting together. Justine smiled and looked down at their hands then ahead of them.

They walked back to the apartment and let each others hands go when they reached Brittani's apartment.

They walked in and she looked around for her sisters.

"Hey, Brit, where's Jen and Bre?" Justine asked.

"They left, taking your car. They figured that Toby could take you home on his way home." Brittani told her and shrugged.

Justine looked up at Toby. "Is that alright?" she asked.

Toby nodded. "Of course, it's not a problem at all."

Toby and Justine played video games with everyone, and people started leaving. Eventually they were the last ones there, besides Shane of course. He was always there last. Justine and Toby got up and looked at them, they smiled and said there good byes. Justine grabbed her purse and they walked out. Justine looked up at Toby briefly then back at the walls. She hummed softly as they walked down to his car. He walked around and opened the door for her. She giggled and got in.

"Thank you kind sir." She said with a smile.

"Oh, you're welcome madam." He grinned and closed the door after she was in and walked around and got in himself. They buckled their seat belts and Toby pulled out of the parking lot.

Justine looked over at him when he pulled up to her apartment. "Would you, walk me up?" She smiled sweetly.

"Of course." Toby said sweetly.

Justine and Toby got out of the car and walked up to her apartment. Justine leaned against the wall next to the door.

"So I guess I'll see you later, then." Justine smiled up at him. He nodded.

"Yeah, of course. We have video games to play together." He smiled back.

"Hey, we're going to the Apple store tomorrow, you should come with us, we can do an Apple store dance." Justine was acting all excited. Toby couldn't help to smile.

"I'd love to! Dancing with three girls, sounds like a dream come true!" Toby grinned and chuckled.

Justine giggled. "I'll see you tomorrow then, huh?"

Toby nodded. Justine smiled and slid through the tiny space between them and put her hand on the knob. She smiled up at him.

"Bye, Toby." Justine said cutely, hers eyes lingering on his.

Toby thought to himself, this was a great opportunity to make his move. He sighed softly then leaned down and kissed her cheek. She blushed so fast he could feel the warmth on her cheek from his lips. His lips lingered for a moment and then he pulled away.

"Goodbye, Justine." He smiled and walked down the hall.

Justine watched him then walked inside her house and threw her purse across the room.

"What the heck? A kiss on the cheek?" Justine groaned and stomped off to her room.


	4. The Confusion

A/N; ALRIGHTTT... Chapter four... Starting Wednesday I won't be posting anymore chapters until after Easter. I am sacrificing something I am addicted to so I can spend more time with my Jesus. I will continue to write them, so when I get back on there will be multitudes of chapters. Just so you know. Please don't loose faith in this story! Thanks :)

P.S.

I will be posting a new chapter or two tonight or tomorrow.

Justine woke up the next morning after a restless night and yawned. She sat up and stretched. She sighed softly and got up she walked out of her room and into the hallway. She looked over and saw her sisters still sleeping. She walked into the kitchen and started a pot of coffee then she walked out and to the bathroom.

She turned the knob in the shower and turned it until the water was very warm. She sighed softly and undressed and got in the shower.

Toby laid in his bed, looking up at the ceiling, into oblivion. Last night he kissed Justine's beautiful cheek, then when he walked away and she walked in, he heard something hit her wall and she yelled. He was tempted to go back and make sure she was okay, but he resisted. He was worried that he upset her somehow. He sighed softly and got out of bed. He walked into the bathroom and set the water to warm and got in the shower.

Justine sighed as she turned off the warm water and stepped out of the shower. She took the towel and dried herself off, then wrapped it around her body. She looked at herself in the mirror and sighed softly. She had forgotten to take her makeup off the night before so she had black streaming down her face. She laughed and ran a comb through her hair and got out her hair products and ran them through her hair. Afterwards she parted her hair and walked out and into her room and got dressed into a pair of thick black leggings, a light blue tank top and a cascading grey thin sweater.

When she was done she walked over to get her phone then remembered it was broken she sighed and opened her laptop. She turned it on and sighed again. She watched as it turned on. She got on and checked through her emails and youtube comments and messages, getting lost in time, and what she was even doing in the first place.

Toby got out of the shower and dried off. He wrapped the towel around his waist and walked back into his room. He grabbed a pair of jeans and a purple Tobuscus t-shirt. He dropped the towel and slid on his boxers then dressed himself. He sighed softly and grabbed a jacket and his phone, then walked out of his apartment.

Toby walked down to his car and got in. He was on his way to Justine's, but he pulled into pinkberry first. He walked up and ordered four horchatas. I paid for them and walked back out and drove to Justine's. He parked in front of her apartment building. He grabbed the drinks and walked up to her apartment and knocked on the door.

Breanne heard someone knock on the door and she got up off the couch and groaned. She scratched her head and yawned as she walked over. Her hair was surely a mess, but she did not care. She opened the door to find Toby standing there, a small smile and four drinks from pinkberry. I smiled softly.

"Hello Toby." I smiled softly, eyeing the drinks.

"Hello, Breanne, is Justine home." Toby said with a smile.

"Yeah, she's in her room." Breanne said as she stepped out of the door way so he could walk in.

Toby smiled and walked in. He took the drinks and set them on her counter. He grabbed the one he had been drinking out of and another one for Justine.

"Those are for you and Jenna." Toby said softly, smiling. Breanne nodded and leaned against the counter next to the drinks.

Toby took the drinks and walked down the hall to Justine's room. He knocked softly on the open door. Justine looked over at him and he couldn't help but laugh, she had black lines down her face starting at her eyes. She furrowed her brows.

"What?" She asked softly, looking confused

"Oh you're make up.." Toby said, holding in his laughter. He shrugged and walked over and sat next to her on her bed. "I got you horchata." He grinned and handed her the cup.

"Oh my gosh, Toby you're a life saver." Justine grinned and took the cup and sipped some. She smiled and sighed in relief. "Thanks."

"No problem." I smiled and took another drink of mine.

Justine drank some of her horchata then opened up Daily Booth.

"Wanna take a picture with me?" Justine looked up at him, smiling. Toby nodded softly.

"Yeah, of course." Toby grinned.

Toby leaned in and made a crazy face and pointed to her as she did the same. The picture was taken and she uploaded it.

Justine smiled and got up. "I'm gonna go finish getting ready now, you can join me if you want."

Toby nodded and they got up and walked into her bathroom. He sat down on the edge of the tub as she got all her hair and make up out.

"S-so how was your night?" Toby asked slowly.

"Restless." Justine mumbled after a few moments of silence. Toby nodded slowly as she turned on her blow dryer.

Toby watched as she dried her hair he sighed softly and drank some more of his yummy drink from pinkberry. He looked around the bathroom, then the dryer turned off. He looked back at her and couldn't help but feel responsible for her restless night. Justine looked back at him.

"What about you, how was your night?" Justine asked, looking back in the mirror as she put some of her hair up and turned on her pink straightener.

"It was alright, my mind was restless." Toby shrugged and watched her.

"Why's that?" Justine asked, acting like she was just asking for conversation, but she really did want to know.

"Just, things." Toby mumbled.

"Did you want to talk about it?" Justine asked, smiling at him.

Toby looked up at her, into her big green eyes. He sighed softly.

"Sure, why not." Toby said, thinking to himself what he might have just gotten himself into.

"Speak away, I'm all ears." Justine smiled and turned back to the mirror and started straightening her hair.

"Well, there's this girl I like-" Toby started, but Justine interrupted him.

"You like a girl?" Justine joked, to cover her uncertainty about the situation.

"Yes a girl, anyways, I've been thinking for awhile now wether I should tell her that I like her or if I should just leave it."

"Why would you leave it?" Justine asked, wondering who the girl was.

"What if she doesn't like me?"

"Toby, seriously? I don't see why she wouldn't." Justine rolled her eyes and continued with her hair.

"Oh yeah?" Toby asked, brow raised. "Why's that?"

"I uh, well, you're funny, and f-fit, and handsome.." She mumbled the last part and bit her lip as she loosened another layer down and brushed it then started straightening it.

"Fit?" Justine didn't have to look over to see the smirk on his face. She sighed softly and ignored him as she continued to straighten her hair.

Toby grinned and took a drink of his Horchata. He looked down at his cup in the almost awkward silence.

"So, which Apple store are we going to?" Toby asked, looking up as she tied a small knot on her head to keep the last layer of hair up. He smiled softly, she still had make up stains on her face from when she took a shower. She was still absolutely stunning.

"Uh, the usual, I guess." Justine said softly. "They know me there." She smiled and laughed a little.

"Of course they do." Toby was completely unsurprised by this, she's always at an apple store. HE chuckled softly and finished his drink.

Justine realized that her drink was in her bedroom. She sighed as she got out her make up. She sighed softly.

"Toby, could you go and get my Horchata?" She looked over at him as she grabbed a baby wipe and started wiping off her face. He smiled.

"Of course." Toby got up and walked out to get her drink as she turned and threw the wipe away.

Toby walked down the short hall to her room and walked in. He looked around and sighed softly. He looked around and walked over to her pillow. He picked it up and lookedaround again, making sure no one was looking. He lifted it to his face and smelled it. He smiled. It smelled just like her, cherry blossoms and vanilla. He dropped the pillow when he heard one of Justine's sisters clear her throat in Justine's door way. He turned around on the edge of his heels and looked at a questioning Jenna.

Jenna raised a brow at him.

"What are you doing in here?"

"Getting her Horchata." Toby said, grabbing Justine's drink. He looked up at her. "Can we keep this between ourselves?" He raised a brow and bit his lip, putting her pillow back in place.

"I guess." Jenna said with a sigh. "But that was seriously creepy, Toby. He nodded and walked past her.

"I know." He said softly, feeling like a slight stalker. HE walked back into the bathroom and she was doing her make up. He set her Horchata down on the counter and walked back to the tub and sat down where he was before.

She set down her foundation brush and took a drink of her favorite hot drink. She smiled and looked over at him.

"Thanks." Justine said softly. Toby would have smiled back, but instead he just laughed.

Justine had barely finished putting her foundation on so she had streaks on her face and she looked like a crazy person.

Justine furrowed her brow then looked back in the mirror and joined him in the laughter. She set her drink down and continued with her make up. When she was done she wiped off the brush and rubbed it in.

"Why do you wear make up?" Toby asked softly. "It's not like you need it."

Justine blushed and shrugged.

"I like wearing it, it makes me look pretty."

"You don't need make up to do that." He blurted out involuntarily. He blushed and looked down at his drink.

Justine looked over at him and bit her lip. She blushed softly then went back to doing her make up. As she put on her bronzer, she though to her self. She thought that now would be the perfect time to tell him, but she was scared, she couldn't be the girl he liked, could she? She shook her head and pushed the thoughts aside as she put on the eyeshadow primer over her eyelids. She rubbed the cream in as they sat in silence. She looked over and saw him on his phone.

"You should play some tunes." Justine suggested, smiling as she looked back at herself in the mirror.

"I should, I should." Toby said, smiling. He opened his iTunes. He scrolled down to Lonely Island and tapped on Like a Boss. He grinned and set his phone in her little speaker system so it could be louder. "Why do you have speakers for your phone in your bathroom?"

Justine looked over at him as he started the song, she shook her head at the song and looked back in the mirror.

"I like listening to music while I shower or take a nice soothing bath." Justine shrugged and started putting on gray scaled eye shadow.

Toby chuckled a little and watched her as she put on her make up.

Breanne and Jenna sneaked down the hallway and peeked in the bathroom at them. They found Toby watching Justine in admiration, and Justine putting her make up on, oblivious to Toby's adoring stare. They stuck back down the hall and giggled.

"They're so cute!" Jenna said softly, so they couldn't hear. Breanne nodded, agreeing.

After Justine was done putting her make up on and doing her hair, her and Toby walked out of the bathroom and back to her bedroom. She walked over and took out her knee high boots. She slid them on as Toby made her bed.

Justine stood up from the ground after her shoes were on and saw him finishing making her bed.

"Awe Toby, you didn't have to do that." Justine smiled gratefully.

"Eh, don't worry about it." Toby shrugged softy.

Justine smiled and walked out of her room, Toby following behind her. They walked out to the kitchen together. Justine grabbed her bag and looked around for her sisters.

"Bre, Jen, let's go!" She yelled out, she knew her sisters were already ready, they knew to not use her bathroom to get ready, she just didn't like it.

Bre and Jen came into the kitchen with their bags and smiled at them.

"Alright, let's go!" Justine walked over and grabbed her damaged phone then out the door with her sisters and Toby.

They walked down to Justine's car.

"Shotgun!" Toby yelled and laughed. Justine smiled and looked at her sisters, they of course just assumed to give shotgun to Toby anyways.

They all got in the car and Justine pulled out and started driving towards her favorite Apple store.


	5. The Relaionship

**ALRIGHT, fourth chapter! Are you ready? haha  
A/N; Thanks for reading if your reading :)  
I love each and everyone of you :)**

It will most likely be long :)

Justine, Toby, Bre, and Jen were sitting in the living room, they had just got back from the Apple store, they had all done a dance, they even got Bre to join along. They did the video while they transferred all of Justine's stuff onto a new iPhone. When they finished they had brought it out to her, telling her to let it die all the way before she charged it. She nodded and hugged the guy, making Toby slightly jealous. He crossed his arms and looked away. Justine thanked the Apple employee and paid him. She smiled and walked out of the store with her sisters and best guy friend.

They finished with Just Dance after a few more songs, Justine and Jenna collapsed on the couch dramatically and looked over at Bre and Toby, who stood there like it was nothing. They stared at them in disbelief, shaking their heads. Toby and Breanne chuckled softly watching them be wusses.

"I'm going to grab a water bottle, does anyone want one?" Bre asked.

"I'll take one," Toby said, sitting next to Justine on the couch.

"Me too." Jen said.

"I guess I'll have one too." Justine said as her sister walked out of her sight into the kitchen.

Bre came back in moments later with four bottles of water. She handed one to Justine, Toby and Jen, then sat down next to Jenna and opened her bottle.

They all drank from the bottles in silence for awhile, until Jenna got up and walked into the Kitchen. All of their eyes followed her until they couldn't see her any longer.

Toby looked over at Justine and smiled. She was looked down at her phone and logging into all her apps again.

Jen walked back into the living toom, looking unhappy.

"You don't have any food, Jus." She said simply, crossing her arms.

Justine looked up and shrugged, then back down at her phone. They all looked at Justine and shook their heads.

"Come on Bre, let's leave Justine to her phone, while we go get some food." Jenna said, leaning against the entry way. Breanne got up and walked over to her.

"Jus, we're going to take your car, okay?" Bre announced, already taking her keys and wallet and walking over to the door.

"See ya," Justine yelled from the couch. She sighed and looked over at Toby. She smiled softly. "We should play Little Big Planet, do some more commentary."

"Nah, I don't feel like it right now." Toby sighed and looked over at her. He planned on telling her.

Justine looked at him and sighed softly.

"What do you wanna do then?" She raised a brow.

"Talk." He blurted out, after trying to find what to say.

"About what?" She asked innocently, looking up at him.

"Us." Toby said after a lot of awkward silence.

"You mean the fact that there is obviously something going on between us?" Justine smiled and bit her lip. Toby nodded.

"Yeah, uhm." He was trying to find words to explain his feelings then he blurted out; "You're pretty."

"You think so?" Justine said, blushing. She smiled and looked into his gorgeous hazel eyes.

"Yes, no matter what, you're just beautiful." Toby smiled and ran a hand through his hair.

"I'm glad to hear that." She bit her lip softly. "I like you Toby." She blurted out, it felt like a weight had been taken off of her shoulders.

"I like you too. A lot." Toby said the last part quietly.

"So, what does this make us? Does it make us anything..?" She raised her brows, looking like a little kid.

"I-I don't know, do you want to be anything?"

"I don't know, do you?" Justine asked, biting her lip. Jeez, she was going to chew her lip off.

"Yeah, I do, very much, actually." Toby bit his lip, looking into her green eyes.

Justine grinned and smiled. She leaned over and wrapped her arms around his torso. She rested her head on his shoulder and smiled, breathing in his scent. Toby wrapped his arms around his new girlfriend. They both smiled and stayed in that moment for while, then she sighed softly.

"Justine, what about the viewers? They're all assuming we're dating." Toby said softly

"I don't like my personal life being all over the interent more than it is already." Justine leaned up and looked into his eyes. "Can we keep this a secret?"

"Yeah, of course, but just to the audiences?" Toby asked, biting his lip and looking at her. Justine sat up and sighed.

"No, I think it would be best to hide it from everyone. Even our friends. You just never know what they could say." Justine smiled sadly. Toby nodded in agreement.

"Even your sisters?"

"Even my sisters." Justine said with a sigh. She looked down and got a sad expression. "Bad timing for this." She looked up at him. "I'm sorry."

Toby shrugged softly. "It's okay, you're worth it." He smiled and kissed her forehead softly.

Justine smiled and wrapped her arms back around him tightly, laying her head back down on him.

Toby smiled and wrapped his arms around her, just enjoying holding her. Justine crawled in his lap so it wasn't as uncomfortable for her.

She looked up at him after some time and smiled. She leaned in to kiss him then her sisters walked in the door.

"We're back!" Jen yelled, walking into the living area, just as Justine had sat back down next to him. "Have you been sitting there the whole time?"

"Uh, y-yeah." They said together, stumbling over their words.

Jenna just looked at them suspiciously.

_

Alright, that was the last chapter until after Lent! I hope you liked it :)


	6. Miss You

**A/N; FINALLY! I know it's kinda sucky... but I'll do a better one soon! Thanks for waiting! ENJOY!**

* * *

Toby slapped his alarm clock as it went off and groaned. He had stayed at Justine's apartment last night until three in the morning, forgetting he had to get up only five hours later. He got up and stretched as he yawned. He walked around his bed and over to his closet, getting out the usual, jeans and a Tobuscus t-shirt. After Toby showered and got ready, he walked out the door to go to a meeting, grabbing his keys and phone as he went.

He looked through his few text messages and opened his and Justine's conversation. She had sent him a text that morning, asking if he wanted to go to the movies with her, Jenna and Breanne later. He texted her back, telling her he'd love to but he had meetings and such today, and to have fun with her sisters.

He drove to the place where his first meeting and sighed. He'd much rather spend the day with Justine, but he had to keep his priorities in line.

Justine sighed as she read Toby's text. She was sad that he couldn't spend time with her today, but she knew it was just a part of their job. They had meetings, sometime all day, like Toby does today. At least she got to spend time with her sisters.

"Well, Toby can't make it, he has work." Justine said aloud to her sisters.

"Awe, that's too bad." Jenna said. Justine nodded in agreement and sighed.

"Oh well! Now we can see a chick flick!" Breanne said. Justine laughed.

"We could have anyways, Toby doesn't care." Justine stated.

"Maybe he doesn't care cause he looooves you." Jenna said with a wink.

"Hehe, yeah sure sure." Justine said quietly, looking at her phone for a cover up. She hated lying to her sisters, although she really didn't know if Toby loved her.

"Well, what are we gonna see then?"

"How about Water for Elephants?" Beanne suggested

"Sounds good!" Justine said in agreement.

Toby got out of all of his meetings early so he decided to call Justine. When she didn't answer, he was worried at first. Then he remembered she was going to the movies and that's probably where she was. He decided to just text her and tell her he was free for the rest of the day if she wanted him to hang out, and that if not, that was fine. So instead of calling Justine, he decided he would do a Lazy Vlog for the day. He pulled out his iPhone and went to record the video.

Justine and her sisters walked out of the theater, all had a tear in their eye.

"That was so good!" Jenna said.

"It was, too bad Toby couldn't have came. He would have liked it," Justine said, then she pulled her phone out of her pocket to check her messages. She smiled when she saw Toby's.

"So what are we going to do now?" Breanne asked.

"What do you guys wanna do?" Justine asked, keeping her and Toby's conversation open so she could say something back once she knew what they were gonna do.

"I'm hungry." Jenna said then they all laughed as her stomach grumbled loudly.

"Food?" Justine asked with a little laugh. They nodded. "Alright, where to?"

"How about.. Subway?" Jenna asked.

"Sounds good! I think Toby's gonna join us, he's around and got out of work early."

"You guys sure hang out a lot." Breanne commented. Justine just shrugged and walked away, texting Toby.

Justine; Hey! Yeah of course you can hang out! We're going to Subway, you can join us if you want :)

Toby; Well of course I want too! I miss you! :(

Justine; Aww, I miss you too! :D I'll see you soon kay?

Toby; Aight, see ya beautiful.

Justine; Awww :)

Toby put his phone in his pocket and sprinted to his car. He knew Justine was near Subway, so he wanted to get there quickly. He couldn't help but smile, just thinking about Justine. He drove to Subway and saw Justine waiting outside for him. He pulled up her and rolled down his window.

"Follow me, kay?" He smiled as she nodded. He rolled up his window as he drove off to the other side of the parking lot. He parked out of sight of Subway and got out of his car and waited for her.

Justine walked over to his car, a cute smile on her face. She walked up to him and wrapped her arms around him and buried her face in his chest. Toby grinned and wrapped his arms around her.

"Hey there cutie." Toby said, breaking the silence.

"Hi." She said, pulling away. She stepped back and cleared her throat. "How are you?"

"I'm great, you?"

"I'm hungry." She said with a smile. Toby laughed and wrapped his arm around her waist.

"Let's get you some food then!"

Justine and Toby walked together until they got close to the sub shop, then they stood a little farther apart. Keeping their hands to themselves. They walked into Subway and saw that Bre and Jenna were already eating so they walked up to the counter to order. Toby paid for their food then went and sat in the booth across from Jenna and Justine sat next to him. She tried to stay far enough away, but somehow she was right next to him. So close she could feel his body heat. She loved it, needless to say.

* * *

**AN: Hope you liked it! Reviews are amazing!**


	7. We Gotta Tell

**A/N; I'm so sorry that I have taken forever to write! Thanks for following my story :)**

* * *

Justine and Toby have had it good, no problems, and they have been barely busy. Until now. It's summer, Jenna is out of college, has a boyfriend, and her and said boyfriend are going to be joining them, along with many other YouTubers at a big convention in Florida...

Justine jogged up to Toby's house, like she did everyday for her excersice routine. She slowed down and walked inside.

"Ba-" She stopped herself as she was yelling for Toby, when she found him and Sean in the living room talking. "Oh, hey Sean."

"Hey, Justine." Sean said, smiling like an idiot. "So who lives here that has a name that starts with a B?"

"Uh," Justine and Toby said, embarassed and biting their lips.

"Don't try to hide it, I know." Sean said with a smirk.

"You do?" Justine asked.

"Of course, it's not like Toby doesn't slip up and try to hide it all the time."

Justine looked over at Toby and scowled at him. Toby looked down and shrugged. Justine sighed and walked out of the room. She could hear Toby scolding Sean while she was on her way to the bathroom. She walked into the bathroom and closed the door and took deep breaths.

Toby just glared at Sean. "How could you do that? She didn't even tell her sisters! Why would you just blurt out that it's obvious? It really stresses her out Sean.."

"I'm sorry Toby, but it really is super obvious."

"I know, we just love each other so much." Toby said quietly.

"I know man, I know..." Sean said, patting Toby's shoulder. Then he got up and walked into the kitchen. "You want anything?"

"How about a beer?" Toby suggested, but Sean just laughed, cause he knew that Toby didn't drink. Toby just sighed.

Justine walked out of the bathroom, a little cleaned up from her jog and back into the living room. She sat down next to Toby and leaned her head on his shoulder. Toby smiled and wrapped his arm around her shoulder.

"How was your jog today?" He asked her, starting their daily routine.

"It was alright I guess. Nothing too interesting happened." She shrugged softly.

"That sucks.." Toby said quietly, feeling awkward for the first time in a long time with her. "So, are we riding seperately, or together to the airport this weekend?"

"Oh, crap, I forgot all about the Florida convention..." She said, sitting upright. "What are we gonna do Toby? It's getting harder and harder to hide it.." She looked over at him and sighed.

"Well, maybe we should tell everyone. I'm sure they'll keep it a secret." Toby suggested while she just shook her head.

"No, I don't want that."

"Why not, babe?"

"I just.." She shook her head and trailed off, putting her face in her hands. "No." She mumbled through her hands.

Just then Sean walked back in with a huge sandwich and a few bottles of water. He threw two to Toby, and sat down with the other and his sandwich on Toby's gaming chair.

"So how long have you guys been together?" Sean asked before he took a bite of his sandwich.

"Uh, four months next week." Toby said with a smile while he rubbed Justine's back, trying to calm her nerves.

"Gag me.." Sean mumbled through his sandwich.

Toby sighed. "Sean, why don't you just leave. I want some alone time with my girl."

Sean nodded and got up. "It was nice seeing you Justine." Justine nodded and Sean walked out.

* * *

"Are you ready to go yet?" Toby called from Justine's living room.

"Just a sec, babe." Justine called from upstairs, throwing a few last things in her bag.

"Well, we're gonna be late if we don't leave now." Toby said back.

Toby closed her bag and zipped it then grabbed it and ran downstairs. She threw her other bags over her shoulders and looked at Toby. She smiled.

"I'm ready now." She said with a grin.

"Awesome." Toby said with a smile and got up. He walked over and kissed her head before he walked out with most of the bags.

She followed behind him with her three bags and locked her apartment door befoe she left. They walked down to Toby's car and put their bags in the trunk and back seat. She got in the front seat and buckled up, then waited for him.

Toby and Justine sat on the airplane next to each other on the plane, a few other youtubers surrounding them, like Phil, Shane, and Brittani. They all had their significant others, Lisa, Liz, and Joey. They were all out in the open with the YouTubers. Not Justine and Toby though, and it was really starting to stress them both out.

Toby leaned over and whispered into Justine's ear. "Meet me in the bathroom in two minutes. We need to talk." He got up and walked over to the bathroom and waited for her.

After a few minutes Justine did as Toby asked and got up. She walked over to the bathroom and opened the door and walked in like nothing was wrong, like Toby wasn't even in there. She locked the door and turned to him.

"What?" She asked quietly.

"I can't do this anymore Justine. I can't hide from everyone, especially not our friends. I want to tell them." Toby said, just as quietly as he pulled her onto his lap. She sighed and nodded.

"Alright, deal. Why don't we all go have dinner when we get to Florida? All of our friends, and we can tell them." Justine said, nodding slowly. Toby smiled and nodded.

"Thank you." Toby said quietly, his face inching closer to hers. Justine bit her lip and pulled away.

"I think we should leave before they get suspicious for now." Justine got off his lap and walked out of the bathroom, closing the door behind her. She walked back to her seat and sighed.

Justine leaned her head against the back of her seat until she felt Toby sit down next to her. She opened her eyes ad looked over at him with a smile, but her smile fell when she noticed how hurt he looked. She placed her hand on his and furrowed her brows.

"Babe," she whispered quietly, "Is something the matter?"

He looked down at her and pulled his hand away and crossed his arms. "No." He said sternly then leaned his head back. He pulled out his phone and put his headphones in his phone and ears then turned it up loud and closed his eyes and tried to sleep.

Justine frowned and leaned back, doing the same.


	8. Telling, Telling, Telling

**A/N; Alright, another chapter, in the same day? Haha :)**

Justine stepped out of the bathroom and into the room her and Lisa were sharing. She stepped in front of the full length mirror and smiled. Lisa got up and walked over.

"Justine! You look beautiful!" She said with a smile.

"Thanks!" Justine replied, still looking in the mirror. She was wearing a light pink one shoulder sun dress, with her hair curled and down. Her make up was natural, with a shimmer of pink on her cheeks and her shoes were simple shite flats.

Lisa on the other hand was wearing a sky blue halter dress with black flats and natural make up. She of course looked as cute as a button.

"Justine, I'm dying to know why we're going out to a fancy place!"

Justine just grinned at her and zipped her lips and threw away the key. Her and Lisa laughed as they grabbed their bags and walked out. They made their way to the lobby where Shane was waiting for them. Justine and Toby made sure that they didn't go together, in fact, Toby was already at the restaurant. Justine walked in after Shane and Lisa and found her seat next to Toby. She smiled and sat down next to him.

After dinner Toby and Justine knew it was time to tell them. Justine sighed and cleared her throat.

"Guys, we haven't been completely honest with you."

"No shit," Shane said mumbled. Lisa elbowed him then turned her attention back to Justine.

"Everytime one of you asked us if we were together, we were lying." Toby stated.

"No fucking way!" Phil excalimed. They all laughed. "But hey, thanks for finally admitting it."

"Jus! How could you not tell me?" Jenna whined, but Justine knew she was actually hurt. Justine sighed and looked down as Jenna got up and walked out, her boy friend following close behind her.

Toby squeezed her hand and kissed it. The waitress came by and gave them all their bills. The men paid for the bills and Justine paid for Jenna and her boyfriends bill.

Justine and Toby walked along the beach that night, then Justine found Jenna, sitting with her feet in the water. Justine stopped and looked up at Toby. "I'll meet you back at the hotel, alright babe?"

Toby nodded and kissed her forehead. "I want to talk to you when we get back, about what happened on the plane, alright?"

"Of course, I've been wondering." Justine smiled and kissed his cheek then walked over to Jenna and sat next to her.

"Hey, can I sit next to you?"

"I don't know Jus, can you?"

Justine sighed and sat down next to her. "Jen, I know you're upset, but.. I just didn't want anyone to know."

"Justine, you know I can keep a secret for you. You're my sister, and it's not like I didn't suspect anything, I just was waiting for you to tell me yourself."

"I'm sorry Jenna, we didn't tell anyone." Justine said looking down with a sigh. Jenna sighed and nodded.

"How long have you two been together?"

"For about four months." Justine said with a smile.

"Have you said the 'L' word yet?" Jenna asked with a smile.

"No, we haven't even kissed yet.."

"Damn, that sucks.."

"I just.. don't want to be un-careful.." Justine said, biting her lip. Jenna nodded and wrapped her arm around Justine. Justine smiled and hugged her.

"I know this must be hard for you Jus, but you two are perfect for each other."

"You think?" Justine asked. Jenna nodded.

"Definitely, cutest couple ever." Justine grinned.

"Thanks Jen. I love you."

"Love you too Jus, now, let's get back to our men."

Justine walked into the hotel and found Toby sitting in the lobby lounge. She smiled and walked over to him. She sat down on his lap and smiled.

"Hey there handsome." She smiled softly.

"Hello beautiful, would you like to go to a special place?"

"Only if I can be with you." Justine said with a grin. Toby chuckled and picked her up. He stood up then set her down and took her hand, he laced their fingers together and took her over to the elevator. Toby pressed the button for the top floor and leaned against the elevaor wall. Justine leaned against him and smiled. "Where are we going, Tobs?"

"It's a secret." Toby replied with a smirk. Justine rolled her eyes and closed her eyes.

"Do you think telling them was a good idea?"

"Of course, they're our friends. They deserve to know, don't you think?"

"Yeah, I guess.." Justine said with a shrug, thinking back to her last relationship. She shook her head and stood up right and got off of Toby and leaned against the wall across from Toby. Toby sighed and looked at her.

"Justine, what's wrong?"

"Let's talk bout it in the secret place." Justine said, trying to avoid the subject as long as possible. Tob just nodded and waited.

Once they got to the top floor Toby took her hand again and walked over to the staircase. He opened the door and led her in, they walked up to the roof and outside. Toby propped the door open with the big rock provided. Justine looked out at the city in awe.

"Wow, this is beautiful, Toby." She smiled and looked up at him. He nodded and looked into her eyes.

"Justine, why wont you let me kiss you?" Toby blurted out slowly, he had the most serious look in his eyes that Justine ever had seen. Justine sighed and pulled him over to the ledge and sat down, letting her feet dangle off the edge.

"I guess it fair time to tell you about Jensen.."

**A/N; Haha I'm gonna leave you hanging! Now it's time for me to write ANOTHER fanfic!1 :D Be sure to read it! **


	9. Jensen

A/N; Alright, you ready for this? Bahaha :D

"Justine, don't sit on the ledge, you're scaring me." She looked up at him and sighed. She got up and stepped back onto the roof. She stepped over to the place where the air conditioning unit was and sat on the little ledge around it. Toby sat next to her and sighed. "Alright, now who's Jensen?"

"My first love, my first crush, my first boy friend, my only ex." Justine said, looking out at the city.

"Why haven't I heard of him before? I thought you had told me everything about yourself?"

"Well, Toby, this is a painful, painful memory." Justine looked up at him and sighed. "I've never told the whole story to anyone but my sisters in my whole life."

"How long has it been?" Toby asked, wrapping his arm around her shoulder.

"Six years, uh, today actually." Justine looked down and sighed softly.

"What, uh, happened?"

"Well, I had known Jensen for my whole life, we uh were friends, not close, just friends. Then as we got older we grew closer and, in Jr. High on my thirteenth birthday, he asked me out. I of course said yes, since I always had a crush on him. We went slow at first, not telling anyone, keeping it a secret for two years. A lot of people assumed that we were together but never asked. Then, at one if the popular girls party, when we were both fifteen, we were all left unattended by any adults and we started a game of strip Jenga. As yo-"

"Strip Jenga?" Toby asked, a smile on his face and a chuckle in his stomach. Justine just glared at him.

"Everytime you lost one, you took off an item of clothing, we were fifteen."

"Alright, alright. Go on."

"As you know, I'm really bad at Jenga, so I was the least dressed the quickest. We made up a rule that after you were down to your unders, then you were out. So the person with the most clothes on ended up being Jessica, the host, cause she was like an expert or something. Anyways, I ended up walking around most of the night practically naked. So when we went to play seven minutes in heaven, and Jensen and I ended up together. We had our first kiss within the first minute, then within the next five we got way to serious way to fast. After that we were physical, all over each other, and it was obvious that we were together. When we were 18, after graduation at Jessica's graduation party we uh got really drunk and weren't uh, careful. A few months later, I found out I was pregnant." Justine looked up at Toby before she continued, his face was shocked and he was frozen. She smiled weakly and continued. "I had gotten pregnant at the graduation party, so I was four months along at the time. We had talked much about what we would do and we decided we would keep the baby and raise it together." Justine bit her lip and sighed. "One night when I was about six months along, on our sixth anniversary, Jensen proposed to me." Justine smiled at the memory. "I said yes and we started planning instantly. We had planned to get married after the baby was born, in May. Everything was great, we were great, then one night, we were coming home from Bre's graduation party, and we got into a horrible car accident. I lost the baby, and was in serious condition, and Jensen broke his arms and had some cuts and bruises, but other than that he was alright. I was crying all the time, and Jensen stayed by my side faithfully, even though he was depressed because he thought it was all his fault since he was driving. When I got out of the hospital, J-Jensen wasn't there to take me home, so Breanne took me home." Justine had to stop to take a few deep breathes. "When we got home, I found him, in our house..." Justine had tears streaming down her cheeks. "He had hung himself over our staircase banister." Just said through sobs.

Toby took her in his arms and let her cry on his shoulder, but she still continued.

"He left a suicide note. It said that he loved me, but he couldn't live with killing Sebastian, and almost killing me." Justine broke out in intense sobs and clung onto Toby.

Toby just held her and rubbed her back. They sat that way for awhile, until Justine cried her self to sleep. Toby sighed softly and picked her up in his arms, cradling her gently. He carried her down to his room and lay her in his bed. Toby leaned down and kissed her forehead softly. Toby pulled Justine's shoes off and set them down next to the bed. He smiled softly and thought of her planking, and how that's how she sleeps. Toby got onto the bed next to her, over the covers.

"I love you, Justine." Toby whispered as he kissed her cheek once more before he rolled over and fell asleep.

A/N: Alriiiiiight what do you guys think?


	10. Happy Couple

**A/N; **

**Alright guys, so I'm sorry for not posting earlier, but I've been SUPER busy with work and getting ready for school and such.. Buut I just got my own laptop so I might be updating more. Thanks for all the reviews and alert adds! It means a lot to me because then I know people are actually reading my story! This is also my most successful story, be sure to check my other stories out too**

**Also I'm sorry for any typos… I always do these late at night.**

* * *

Justine woke up slowly and stretched. She bumped something and gasped. She jumped out of bed and stood against the wall. She chuckled softly when she realized it was only Toby. She crawled back in bed and curled up in a ball and watched him sleep. He looked to peaceful, and cute. She brushed a piece of stray hair out of his face, when he didn't move she just continued playing with his hair. Justine smiled to herself, so happy that she finally shared about Sebastian and Jenssen with Toby. Justine leaned in and kissed Toby on the cheek then caressed his cheek. She sighed softly and got up, picking up her shoes and walking out of Toby' hotel room. She walked down the hallway and decided to take the stairs since her floor was just the floor above Toby's.

When Justine walked in her room, she had a big smile on her face, but when she turned around her smile kinda dropped when she saw Liz, Lisa, and Brittany all glaring at her. Her eyes widened.

"What did I do?" She asked innocently.

"Well, you didn't show up for girls breakfast," Liz stated.

"And you didn't come back to the room last night," Lisa said.

"You had us all worried Justine!" Brittani said as she ran over, the other girls following close behind and they all shared a group hug.

"Wait," Justine said after they hugged for a few moments, she pulled away and set her shoes down next to her stuff. "Where's Jenna?" She asked as she pulled out some clothes to change into.

"Oh, she's with her boyfriend." Liz told her.

"Oh, okay." Justine said as she walked to the bathroom.

"Wait just a minute young lady, come back here!" Lisa said loudly stopping Justine. Justine sighed and turned back around.

"Where were _you_ last night?" Liz asked, then her, Lisa, and Brittani all crossed their arms in unison, all having the same questioning look on their faces.

"I was with Toby." Justine admitted with a shrug. They all gasped. "Oh, not like that! It's a long story. I just fell asleep while we were hanging out on the roof and he just took me to his room. All we did was sleep. He's probably still sleeping too."

"Uh huh, sure. That's why Phil requested to come sleep with me." Liz said.

"I don't think Toby and I had anything to do with that.." Justine mumbled as she walked off to the bathroom, not turning back around for anything.

* * *

**AN;**

** I'm gonna skip ahead a little here, sorry if this story sucks, but I really don't have any idea what to do with them in Flroida anymore… I think I'm gonna make things interesting soon, just so ya know.**

* * *

Toby grinned softly as he watched Justine spin around while she was filming a commercial for something or another. He wasn't too sure, but she looked beautiful to him, and he was glad she was all his. Ever since Florida, and her telling him about her ex, they had been really close. Emotionally, and they were more physical than before, actually holding hands in public, but they hadn't kissed yet. Toby understood, and he was being paitent. Although he hadn't tried since the plane ride either. Once the shoot was done Toby and Justine were going for a picnic on the beach, then swimming. Not really Toby's ideal date, but it made Justine happy, so he did it anyways.

Toby noticed something else recently, that they still had not said the 'L' word to each other. They've been together for almost five months now. Toby is starting to wonder if Justine is even legit about this. He sighed softly and shrugged as Justine came over.

"All done!" She said with a smile as she gathered her things. "That was a lot of fun, thanks for coming with me Toby." She leaned over and kissed his cheek softly .

"It was my pleasure. Are you ready to go?" Toby asked with a smile. Justine nodded and they walked off to his car.

After the picnic, Justine decided that swimming would be a bad idea since it was gonna storm soon, so she decided she wanted to take a walk on the pier instead. Toby followed her up to the pier, hand in hand with Justine. They walked down slowly, in comfortable silence. Once they got to the end Justine leaned against the railing and looked out over the ocean. Justine sighed contently and smiled. Toby leaned on the railing next to her and put his arm around her. Justine looked up at him and grinned.

"You're the best." She said quietly.

"I know." Toby said sarcastically, looking out at the ocean, after his wanted reaction of Justine giggling he smiled and looked down at her. "Thanks"

"You're welcome, babe." Justine wrapped her arms around Toby and rested her head against his chest as they watched the storm start to effect the ocean. Justine felt her stomach drop slightly as she felt a few rain drops fall onto her.

It was time to put her plan into motion.

Justine leaned back a little and looked up at Toby. He looked down and smiled.

"What?" He asked, with a slight smirk.

"What do you mean what? A girl can't look up at her devilishly handsome boyfriend?" She raised a brow and he shook his head no.

"Not without a good reason. Especially when it's raining." Toby had a full on smirk now.

"Well, I guess it's a good thing I do then." Justine said just as the rain started to pour down.

"And what reason would that be?" Toby asked, wondering why she wasn't trying to seek shelter from the rain, but what she did next was unexpected too.

"So I can do this." Justine said as she took his face in her hands and leaned up on her toes, Toby bent down slightly and their lips met and they kissed in the rain.

* * *

**A/N; **

**Alright guys! What did you think? Was it good? I would like reviews, be honest. I don't care! I like anything to help me get better at writing :)**


	11. The Break

Justine looked over herself one last time, after about twenty other times. Her and Toby had a special date tonight at a fancy restaurant. It was her and Toby's six month anniversary. Everything had been going great between them, and she decided tonight that she would finally tell Toby that she loved him. She felt so silly for not just saying it before, and she was so thankful that Toby had been paitnet. She really loved him a lot. She could definitely see herself being with him for the rest of her life, though she would never admit it aloud.

Justine shook her head and decided to change, again. She slid out of her simple, form fitting, one shoulder black dress and hung it up in the closet. Instead she grabbed her dark purple strapless dress. She slid into it and looked in the mirror with a smile on her face.

"Perfect." She said as she slid on her silver heels and walked into her bathroom. She re-straightened a few strands of her hair, then re-applied some make up, adding in some purple while she was at it. She smiled at herself in the finished stage while she grabbed her phone and dialed Toby's number.

* * *

Toby and Justine finished there dinner, and as Toby grabbed the check he thought about what he had to do. It made him sad, but he had no other option.

"Let's take a walk downtown," Justine suggested, Toby noted how she was glowing, looking so happy. That was how he wanted to remember her.

"Alright, that works." He smiled and paid for the bill.

Toby stood up and walked with Justine out onto the street. He smiled softly as she took his hand.

"I have something I want to tell you," Justine said abruptly.

"Me too," Toby said.

"You first" They said in unison and laughed slightly.

"I love you." Justine said, grinning.

"I think we need a break." Toby said at the same time as Justine. Her smile fell completely and Toby swore she looked like she was about to cry.

"What? Why?" Justine mumbled dropping her hand from his, shaking her head slightly.

"I just have a lot going on right now."

"Oh, ok. Well, I'll see you around." Justine pushed past Toby and ran in the opposite direction of him. Throwing her shoes off and leaving them.

Toby sighed to himself and went and picked up her shoes. He would give them to her later. He walked back to his car, already regretting the decision he made to break up with her. HE sighed again and got in his car and drove to the nearest bar as he called Sean.

* * *

**AN: Alright, sorry it was so short. Another chapter will be up soon :) **


	12. The Depression

Justine woke up, her eyes burning from crying herself to sleep once again. It had been two and a half weeks since Toby broke up with Justine, and she hadn't left her apartment, except to get groceries and such. She was just always afraid that she would run into Toby and she would just lose it in front of everyone. So she just sat in her apartment since they broke up. She was wearing the dress for a few days until she got so mad that she ripped it right off. She hated herself for being so dramatic, but she was so hurt.

She heard a knock on her door and she froze. She slowly got up and walked to the door. She's been dreaming of a situation like this. That Toby would just drop in and apologize and ask her to get back with him. She of course would say no, just to hurt him back. Or at least that's what she said she would do. Of course she would instantly take him back.

She walked up to the door and opened it slowly, to find Breanne and, Jenna standing outside her door. Justine sighed sadly.

"Oh, hey guys." She said as she opened the door all the way and walked back inside, to the living room where she sat down on the couch. Everyone followed behind her and sat around her. She saw that they had brought ice cream, chocolate, and Yerba Mate.

"How ya doin?" Breanne asked.

"Horrible." Justine said with monotone. Jenna wrapped her arms around Justine's shoulder and rubbed it slightly.

"Do you wanna talk about it?" Breanne asked as she handed Justine a pint of Cheesecake Brownie, Justine's favorite Ben and Jerry's flavor, and a spoon. Justine took it instantly and threw the lid across the room and started eating it.

"It's just, I have no idea why we needed a break. Everything was great!" Justine said as she piled the ice cream in her mouth. Jenna handed her the can of Yerba Mate, and she took a drink of it, then leaned back against the couch as she crossed her legs. She set the drink in between her legs and continued on, talking and eating her ice cream that it.

"I mean I told him that I _loved_ him, just as he broke up with me!" Justine shook her head as a tear fell from her eyes. She continued with the ice cream though.

Breanne put her hand on Justine's leg and scolded Jenna as she texted someone.

"Well, Jen, maybe you should talk to him about it. Avoiding the situation won't help anything." Breanne suggested softly.

"You think I should?" Justine asked, a mouth full of ice cream. She looked between Jenna and Breanne as they nodded. Justine sighed and shrugged, then took another drink of the Yerba Mate. "I love him so much, but I don't think he loves me. He too obsessed, well, with nothing. Maybe he just doesn't want a serious relationship. Although he probably should've thought about that before he decided to be with me for more than a month, or at all. How unfair. AND he knew about Jenssen. What a douche."

Jenna smirked softly and shook her head, her "evil" plan was in action. "Here, Jus, have some chocolate too." Jenna handed her the box of chocolates. Justine just nodded and kept shoveling the sweets in her mouth.

* * *

Toby got dressed for the day and set out on his usual walk. He was halfway down the street and he pulled out his phone to start his lazy vlog for the day. His lazy vlogs haven't been the best in the last few weeks. His break up with Justine had really taken a toll on him. He still couldn't believe he broke up with the love of his life. He had gotten drunk many times, and tried taking girls back to his place, but he always chickened out. He just couldn't imagine being with anyone but Justine. His timing was horrible too. She finally said she loved him, and he ended it. How stupid could he be? Really stupid obviously. HE sighed and started filming the lazy vlog.

"Audience? What are doing, _not_ hiding? How precarious, audience." Toby shook his head at the audience with that smirk on his face. "So, today I have- Oh, wait. I have a text message. From Jenna?" He pressed the view button and read the message.

_Hey Toby! Get your butt over here to Justine's apartment. She wants to talk to you. Come over here. NOW!_

Toby just slid the phone in his pocket and started running to Justine's apartment. He got there in fifteen minutes. Which was pretty amazing since she lived pretty far away. He ran up the stairs and knocked on the apartment door. Jenna came and answered the door. She stood in the way of the door

"Toby!" She yelled/whispered.

"I ran all the way here, just so you know." Toby whispered back. He looked around and sighed. "Where is she?"

"Well.." Jenna said innocently. "She's kind of a mess right now."

"What do you mean? Is she okay?"

"Oh, yeah, I mean, she had her heart broken and all, but she's fine." Jenna said sarcastically. Toby just shook his head and pushed past her.

"Ju-" He started to yell out her name, but Jenna covered his mouth.

"Shh!" Jenna shook her head and removed her hand. "Justine said moments after I texted you that if you showed up here she would throw something at you. She's on a rampage. You have to leave!" Jenna started pushing him out the door, but he didn't budge.

"No, I'm going to see her." Toby pushed Jenna out of the way and walked into the house. "Justine?"

He walked into the living room and saw Justine staring up at him, her mouth covered by a ring of ice cream. He could tell it was Brownie Cheesecake, her eyes were blood shot and he saw some tears streaming down her face still.

"You!" Justine yelled in frustration.

She threw down her ice cream as she stood up and the ice cream went everywhere. She took the can of Yerba Mate and she threw it at Toby, he tried to dodge it but it hit him in the stomach and the juices from the can spilt all over him. He looked at her in confusion.

"Uh, can we talk?"

"No!" Justine yelled as she picked up the box of chocolates and threw them at him. They hit Toby right in the face.

"I'm not giving up." Toby said as he wiped his face off.

"Oh, you will. I'll make you!" Justine yelled as she looked around. She picked up the nearest thing and threw it at him.

"Justine no!" Breanne yelled out as she watched it fly out of Justine's hand

It just happened to be a Xbox remote. Toby tried dodging that as he yelled out in terror, but it hit him right in the forehead. Then Toby fell over, unconscious.

* * *

**AN: Alrighty guys! Did you enjoy it? :)**


	13. The Decision

A/N; Hey guys! Sorry it's been awhile, but I've been busy with school and such, also writers block lol. But I think I have an idea now. Lol alright!

Toby sat up and groaned, his head still hurt even though it had been three weeks since Justine gave him a concussion with her Xbox remote. Toby sighed heavily even thinking about her. She had refused to see him, for a few reasons, or so Jenna said. Jenna said that she was really mad at him for breaking up with her, and because she felt bad.

Toby understood that Justine was just like that, but it still made him sad. He just missed her so much. He missed the smell of her Marc Jacobs perfume, and her coconut shampoo. He missed holding her in his arms, and playing Xbox with her. He missed talking to her about anything. He missed just being with her.

Toby got up to go for a little jog, hoping to clear his mind.

Justine grabbed an Xbox remote and groaned as she realized it was the one she threw at Toby. She got mad all over again about the whole situation, and she threw the remote at her already holed wall. She sighed and shook her head at herself.

She missed Toby, but it was all her fault that she hadn't seen him. She was really ashamed that she threw it at him in the first place. She's also afraid that if she tries to let him back in, that he'll reject her. Which, he has every right to.

Justine heard her phone go off and she got up and ran across the room and answered it without looking first.

"Hello?" She asked.

"Hey Jus!" Jenna said from the other line.

"Oh, hey Jen." Justine said with disappointment.

"What's wrong, babe?" Jenna asked.

"I was hoping it was Toby who was calling."

"Oh, I'm sorry. How are you doing today?"

"Worse. I miss him so much, Jen."

"Why don't you call him, or go see him?"

"Well, what if he's not even the one, Jen? What if he doesn't like me anymore? What if he's found someone else? What if he hates me for injuring him?"

"Justine, what do you miss about him?"

"Well, everything. I miss his messy hair that smells like green apples. I miss lying in his arms while we watch a movie, and his After Hours body spray. I miss his stupid Tobuscus shirts, and his stupid Heelys. I miss sitting outside talking with him about anything and everything. I miss our little fights. I miss the feel of his lips of mine, and his rough hands around mine. I miss him playing with my hair, and smelling it." By this point Justine had a few tears running down her cheeks.

"Justine. Go to him. I know he misses you too."

"Bu-" Justine tried to fight back but Jenna interrupted her.

"Just go."

"Fine.

"Love you, Justine."

"Love you too." Justine said as she ran to her bedroom and got dressed into a pair of jean shorts and her personalized, bedazzled, pink Tobuscus t-shirt, and ran out of her apartment and down to her car.

She got in and drove off to Toby's house.

A/N; Alright! What do you think? I had some major writers block, now I'm gonna try to write a new fan fic that I had an idea for! :D


	14. Drunk

**A/N: Alright, sorry for taking so long, I had a few ideas of where to go with this, and I finally decided what to do. I hope you like it!**

* * *

Toby jogged down the street and saw an old "friend" of his; the local pub. He sighed softly, walked over and went in. He walked up to the counter and sat down on a stool, then he got his phone out and saw that he had a text from Jenna, saying she needed to talk to him. He ignored it and looked up at the bartender who was drying off a beer mug, Toby couldn't help but think how typical that was and he chuckled.

The bartender looked up at him and smiled. "Can I get you anything?"

"Uh, yeah. I'll take a scotch, on the rocks please."

"Of course."

Toby had an uneasy feeling in his stomach when he took the drink of the strong alcohol. It had been a few months since he last had a drink. He threw the feeling aside and asked for another one.

* * *

Justine pulled up to Toby's house and sighed nervously. She saw his car in the driveway and guessed he was home. She parked her car and turned it off. She took a deep breath then got out. She walked as slow as she possibly could to his front door and bit her lip. She rung the door bell and waited. And waited, and waited. She furrowed her brows and run the bell again. When she had been standing there for five minutes without an answer she looked at the time.

Realization struck and she nodded, he must be on his morning jog. She decided to wait for him, so she sat down on his porch step and leaned back against the house. She closed her eyes after a while and drifted off to sleep.

* * *

**AN: I just want to say that I do not encourage drinking whatsoever. That is all.**

* * *

Toby was passed out on the pub floor shortly after he finished his twenty-third drink. He was wasted beyond belief. The bartender took his phone from his pocket and looked at his contact list. He found the one titled; "Pretty Eyes " and called it, figuring it was his girlfriend. A young lady answerd, sounding like she just woke up, and the bartener wondered what kind of people this guy hung out with.

"Yes, I have a young man here at the Hole in the Wall, he's passed out on the floor. I would like you to come pick him up."

"Uhm, who is the guy?" the girl said from the other line.

"I believe his name is Toby, and he has a green shirt on that says Tobuscus?"

"Oh God," the girl said, sounding concerned. "I'll be there soon."

The line went dead and the bar tender put the phone back in Toby's pocket. He drug Toby over to a booth and lifted him into the seat. HE sighed and went back to his job.

* * *

Justine walked into the Hole in the Wall and looked around, her arms crossed over her chest. She walked up to the bartender and cleared her throat. He looked up and saw her shirt. He nodded over in Toby's direction. Justine looked over and saw Toby laying down in the booth. Her heart dropped, as she watched him bolt up and barfed all over the booth across from him. She grabbed some napkins and walked over to him. By the time she walked over there he was laying down in the booth again, but partially conscious.

"Toby.." She nudged him harshly, knowing he probably didn't feel half of it. He looked up at her and smiled.

"Weh hey dur booootifool." He sat up and wrapped his arms around her waist and leaned his head on her chest. Justine scrunched her face in disgust. He reeked of alcohol and puke. "I miss you."

"This isn't the place, and definitely not the time to talk. Get up so I can take you home." She shoved him off of her and took his face in one of her hands and started wiping the puke off of his face. She tossed the napkin into the pool of puke and pulled him up. "Come on, I don't care how drunk you are, you can parshally walk still."

Justine pulled him back to her car, guiding him with her hands. She wouldn't admit it, but she had butterflies in her stomach just being with him again. She set him in her car and drove back to his house.

"I can't believe you, Toby." Justine said in frustration, shaking her head.

"Whaaaaa?" Toby said loudly.

"How many did you have?"

"A loooot." He said, and laughed a little.

"Did you eat anything?"

"Hmmm, no."

"Oh my gosh." She pulled into his drive way and parked behind his car. She got out and walked around and helped him get out, she walked him into his house and set him down on the couch. She found a trashcan and emptied it out onto the floor and set it next to him. "If you need to puke use this. I'll be right back.

She walked off into the kitchen and got out a wash cloth and got it wet. She got him some water and oyster crackers. She walked back into the living room to the sound of puking. She sighed softly and sat next to him and rubbed his back as he puked up the alcohol into the little gray trash can. He sat back into the couch and groaned. She leaned over him and set the water and crackers on the coffee table then sat back up. She looked at him as he sighed softly, looking deeply into her eyes. She bit her lip and leaned against him as she wiped off his face with the wash rag. She leaned over him again and set the rag down, grabbing the crackers and water instead. She handed him the water.

"Drink some." He groaned and took the glad. "Not too fast though."

Toby took a few drinks and set the water down. He took the crackers from her and started eating a few slowly. Justine smiled softly and grabbed the remote off of the coffee table, turning the TV on. She changed it to the Netflix App **(AN I have no idea what you would call those things…)**on his TV. She searched through the movies until she found on she wanted to watch _Benny and Joon_. She smiled and sat back, ready to watch the movie.

About half way through the movie Toby threw up again. Justine sighed and rubbed his back again, watching the movie until he sat up. She leaned over him and grabbed the wash rag again. She wiped off his face and sighed.

She was surprised at what she did next, and even though Toby was drunk, he was too.

* * *

**AN: Mwahahaha what a horrible ending right? I don't know about this entire chapter. Tell me what you think! **


	15. Love Drunk

**A/N: I would just like to respond to a few anonymous reviews! :D**

**Haha: Yeah, I don't at all. I'm not ashamed of that, but after I published it I figured it was too much and improbable, but I didn't really care, it was uber late. Next time though.. Thanks for the review!**

**The Reviewer: Lol I usually don't, but I felt it was nessecary. Haha I hope you're gonna be happy with this chapter!**

**Alright! Hope you all enjoy! :)**

* * *

Toby was very pleased when Justine shoved her lips on his, crashing them together in a hot symphony. Her body was pressed against his, but Toby didn't think it was enough. As their kiss got more firey, he wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her on his lap. He wasn't in his right mind, which meant he would push this as far as possible.

As it got hotter and hotter, Toby laid Justine down on the couch and on top of her, not breaking the kiss for a second. When he pulled away to breath he barely stopped kissing her, except he moved downward to her neck. He started sucking on a small spot behind her ear, and was pleased when he heard her let out a small sigh of pleasure, and they were both gone, one truly intoxicated with alcohol, and the other intoxicated with their lover's passion.

* * *

Justine was running her fingers through Toby's hair as he lay asleep on top of her, asleep. She couldn't believe what she had just done. She looked over at the pile of their clothes and sighed. She was so ashamed of herself, for enjoying it, for letting it happen, for not getting up and leaving when she had the urge to kiss him. He was drunk out of his mind, and that was why she felt so bad about this. It wasn't even make up sex, it was useless sex that he wouldn't remember.

Justine slipped from under him and grabbed her clothes and got dressed quickly. She walked down the hall to his room and grabbed a blanket for him. She took it back and put it over him after she repositioned him (or tried to) and put a pillow under his head. She took the water and crackers into the kitchen and put them away. She walked back in and took the rag and trash can away, putting the puke in the toilet and rinsing the rag out in the sink. She set the rag in his massive dirty laundry pile and the trash can in the shower. She turned the shower on hot and filled up the trash can with water, adding soap. Once it was filled she took the laundry to the laundry room and let the trash can soak.

She started a load of laundry for him, she looked down and saw puke all over her clothes. She bit her lip and walked into Toby's room. She grabbed a pair of his boxers and one of his t-shirts. She put them on quickly and took her clothes back to the laundry room to add them with the laundry.

She walked back into the living room, grabbing a trash bag on her way and started cleaning up all the trash in his living room. She didn't want to go home, because she knew he would be really hungover in the morning, and when she was stressed she would clean. Needless to say her apartment was spotless, and Toby's house is a disaster.

She cleaned his entire house, including vacuuming the morning, and when she was stressed she would clean. Needless to say her apartment was spotless, and Toby's house is a disaster.

She cleaned his entire house, including vacuuming his entire house, sweeping, and mopping. By the time she was done it was almost ten o'clock. She went searching for her phone, and Toby's. She walked into the living room where her purse was and got their phones out of it. She walked over to the couch and sat on the edge and traced Toby's face with the tip of her forefinger. She smiled and kissed his nose before she locked the doors and headed to his bedroom. She plugged his phone into the iHome to charge, and her phone into the wall charger. She had quite a few messages, most from Jenna of course. She set her phone down and turned on the lamp, then out the main light. She crawled into Toby's bed and under the fluffy comforter laying her head on the fluffy pillow. She picked up her phone and texted Jenna.

_Hey, I'm at Toby's, don't flip your lid. Everything is alright, with me. Idk about me and Toby. I got a call from a bar today saying Toby was drunk as hell, so I went to go pick him up. A lot happened between then and now, but I'm staying here to take care of him in the morning. Maybe he'll remember what happened when we got home. I'm going to bed now though. I cleaned his entire apartment. Love you *mwah*_

Justine sent the message and set her phone on phone calls only. She set it on the night stand and turned off the lamp. She closed her eyes and fell asleep shortly after.

* * *

Toby woke up around one o clock when he heard a piercing scream coming from his room. He jumped up and ran to his room, hitting the walls a few times since it was pitch black. He walked in to find Justine tossing and turning frantically, mumbling and moaning. He walked over and shook her softly, hoping she would shut up, his head was pounding. She bolted up and grabbed onto his arms defensively. He turned on the lamp and stared at her, when she recognized it was him she sighed and looked away, dropping her grip on him.

"Are you alright?" Toby asked. Justine just shook her head. Toby sighed and looked around, then he realized he wasn't wearing any clothes.

He blushed and walked over to his dresser, wondering how that happened. He slid on a pair of boxers and some sweat pants. He crawled into bed next to her and put his arm around her when he saw she was crying, she fell into him and buried her head in his shoulder, sobbing.

"Justine, what's wrong? Did you have a bad dream?" She nodded against his shoulder. "Wanna tell me about it?"

She shook her head so Toby just continued to comfort her, he was falling asleep when she reached over and turned the lamp out. While she did Toby laid down and turned towards her. She lay down next to him and curled into him, he wrapped his arms around her and they fell asleep together.

* * *

**A/N: alrighty! There ya go… Naughty kids… Hahaha Hope you enjoyed! R&R? :D**

**Love you all either way!**

**-Jaz**


	16. Confessions

Toby groaned as the sun light shone through his bedroom curtains. He went to stretch but found a body on him. He froze in place, the last thing he remembered was drinking too much whiskey at the bar. Had he slept with someone and betrayed Justine? He hesitated to open his eyes and find out until he heard a familiar sleep mumble. He let out a breath of relief and looked down to find her in one of his t-shirts and a pair of his boxers. She must have gotten warm since she only had covers covering her left leg. Her arms were around his bare torso, her head laying on his shoulder. He slid from her grip slowly as he got up. HE walked over and shut his blinds and curtains. He groaned. He felt like someone was smashing his head in with a sledge hammer. He turned around and saw Justine had rolled over and was looking at him now. She was gnawing on her lip, something she did absentmindedly for the most part. He smiled softly and she looked away. He walked over and got back in bed, glad it was darker again. He scooted closer to her and put his hand on her shoulder softly, he looked at her, and from the corner of his eyes he saw that it was about 6 am. She shoved his hand off. He sighed softly

"What happened yesterday?" Toby asked in a whisper. Justine rolled over, she was shocked at how close he actually was, she didn't move though.

"You got drunk out of your mind, I came and picked you up and brought you back here."

"Oh, anything else?" She bit her lip and looked away from him. She rolled onto her back and looked at the ceiling, debating on telling him, she sighed softly befer she answered.

"Yeah, quite a lot actually."

"Like what?"

"Well, we watched a movie, you threw up a few times and I helped clean you up. You drank some water and ate some oyster crackers."

"What do you mean helped clean me up?"

"Wash rag." She said she glanced over at him. "What?"

"Why are you wearing my clothes?"

"Oh, well you got puke on me, so I had to wash my clothes."

"Oh…" Toby said indifferently. He did wonder if they did it, but he hoped they hadn't, he wanted to remember their first time.

"Yeah, I cleaned your house too. I was bored. I also ordered a pizza, your treat. There's leftovers in the fridge. You probably aren't hungry though." She smirked softly.

"Yeah, definitely not." Just the thought of food made Toby want to puke.

"Do you really not remember anything?" She looked into his eyes with intrest, searching for something.

"No, are you leaving something out?" She looked away immediately. Toby knew then that something happened. "What aren't you telling me?"

"We uh, there was a moment, where I kissed you."

"Is that all?" Justine looked over, seeing in his eyes that he hoped that was all. Did he not love her like that?

"No." She said, wanting to cry.

"Did we…?" Toby trailed off… He saw she was hurt, but he wasn't sure why, did he hurt her?

"Yeah, we did." She looked up at the ceiling again.

"Oh." Toby said, awkwardly. There was silence for a few minutes until Justine said something.

"Why did you say it like that, like you didn't want us too."

"Because I wish we hadn't. I wanted to remember the first time." Toby said, he didn't take his eyes off of her. He put his hand on her stomach softly and rubbed it slowly.

"Oh.." She looked over at him. "I wish I could forget it.."

"Why? Was it not.. good?" She shook her head softly.

"It was uh, well.. You got a little lazy when I was done with you." She couldn't help but laugh a little. "It was all just, uh, well… Oral and..." She trailed off, gesturing with her hands.

"Oh, sorry." He felt ashamed of himself. It sounded like he got all the pleasure.

"You were drunk. I don't even know what I was thinking. I just wish I could take it all back. I feel like I took advantage of you because you were drunk. I guess I was desperate.."

"I must have been really sexy looking for you to get so desperate." Toby chuckled softly and slid his hand up slowly.

Justine just looked into his eyes, he wasn't looking at her face anymore, he was watching his eyes as his hand felt up her body. She bit her lip softly as he leaned in. He looked up into her eyes to see she was leaning in too, he looked at her lips then closed his eyes. Their lips met in a gentle kiss. Toby's hand slid back down and rested on her waist as they kissed softly. He pulled away slowly to breath and sighed. He leaned his head on her shoulder.

"I'm sorry, Justine. I really am. You deserve so much better."

"Why did you leave me?" She asked abruptly. He sighed softly and closed his eyes as she put her hand on his back.

"I was afraid that I would hurt you if I got in too deep with you. I have a bad reputation for breaking hearts, and after all you had been through, that was the last thing I wanted to do to you."

"Toby, you silly boy." Justine shook her had slowly.

"I'm sorry, I regretted it the moment I did it." Toby leaned up on his elbow and looked at her, he wanted to tell her so bad. He remembered the moment when she was glowing, on their six month anniversary. Right before he told her they needed a break, and she told him she loved him. "I love you too. That what I should have said that night." He shook he head softly as she looked up at him. "It's what I was thinking, you looked stunning, glowing; so happy. I can't express how sorry I am."

"I didn't even think you heard me. My life shattered into tiny pieces." Toby just watched her, looking into her eyes. "I forgive you." She smiled softly, and Toby returned it.

"Thank you."

"I love you. I really do." Justine reached up as she said it and put her arms around his neck. She pulled him down and kissed him. They smiled to themselves softly as they kissed.

"I love you too." Toby said when they pulled away.

* * *

**A/N: Well, I think my roll just might be over. Did I get them back together too soon? I hope not… Alright. Hope you guys enjoyed. I also kinda think that would be an ending point… If I planned on ending this story any time soon haha. I kinda wanna write this until they die :) **


End file.
